Bangin with the Girl Nextdoor on the Bathroom Door
by Suikazura
Summary: Inuyasha has fun with the girl next door in the bathroom while his girlfriend is out.Inuyasha nad Kagome fanfic.Read.


Disclamer: I don't own anything of Inuyasha

I got the idea of this story from a song so I not sure how good it will be, but it's just a one-shot.

Inuyasha was sitting in the kitchen eating ramen noodles. He was already on his third bowel. His girlfriend Kikyo was getting reading to leave the apartment and would be gone for quit some time.

"Inuyasha, You sure you don't want to come with me." Kikyo asked him one last time.

"Yep, I'm gonna stay and catch up on some paper work I need to finish," He replied.

"Alright. Now you be a good boy while I'm gone."

"You know I will."

Kikyo kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and left.

Kikyo was now gone. He put his bowl and chopsticks in the sink to soak. He heard a knock on his apartment door. The person he was expecting was early then to be expected. As he opened the door he had a big smile on his face at the person he saw.

" You cannot wait can you?" Inuyasha asked.

"What makes you think that? Now are you going to let me in or should I leave and submit myself to some other man who is willing to fulfill my needs." Kagome replied back to him.

He felt angry when she said that. How dare any other man touch what belongs to him. He grabbed and pulled her into his apartment locking their lips into a passionate kiss.

"Where do you want to do it this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"We've already made love everywhere except in the bathroom." Kagome Replied.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and wrapped her legs around his waist giving her but a gentle squeeze.

"Then to the bathroom it is." Inuyasha said giving a wide smile she loved and carrying her in that direction.

Inuyasha closed the door behind him pressing Kagome's back against it. He then crashed his lips upon hers. She fought to not let his tongue enter, but when he gave the sliest whimper she gave in with his tongue plunging itself into her mouth. There was no way he was going to beg. If anyone was going to beg it was going to be her.

Inuyasha started to trail light tingling kisses down her neck to her collar bone. His hand left her waist to try to get her clothes off. He was having a fight that he couldn't win.

"Inuyasha, just rip my clothes off if you have to." Kagome said.

"You really are needy. You can't wait Kagome."Inuysha whispered into her ear.

With the moan she gave he took his sharp claws and ripped right through her clothes. She was now bear naked. He loved every part of her body. Now he was left with his clothes on. Kagome tried to undo his pants, but Inuyasha did the same to himself. He ripped right through his clothes to make it easier for the both of them.

"Inuyasha, please. I want now."Kagome begged.

"Kagome, that's not begging. If you want me your going to have to beg harder."

Inuyasha wanted her also but he had to make her bug first. He hoped she would hurry and beg so he could fulfill both their needs.

"Please Inuyasha. What do I have to do.?"Kagome asked.

"Get down on your hands and knees and beg for me."he told her.

Kagome got down on her hands and needs and begged him .

"Inuyasha, please skip everything else. I need you more than ever right now and I now you need me also." She begged.

It was true they both needed and wanted each other and soon.

He picked her up and hardly pressed her against the wall spreading her legs apart. At that moment he rammed into her. Kagome gave load moans in pleasure. Inuyasha was pleased from her moans because he was the one causing them.

"Inu..Inuyasha ple..ease go fa …..faster."

Inuyasha kept pick up the speed. Each one trying to meet the others rhythm.

Kikyo had come home very early then expected she opened the door. The minute she walked in she heard noises coming from the bathroom. Their was a banging motion that seemed to be making the bathroom door move. She heard the sound of a male and females moans. Right when she was about to open the door she heard Inuyasha's name being called right after She hear the name no other then the girl next door Kagome.

Inuyasha saw the door handle moving and then was faced with Kikyo. Inuyasha gave Kagome a towel to wrap around her and one for him as well.. Kagome still hid behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"Kikyo yelled. "I'm gone and come home finding you bangin with the next door girl on the bathroom door. Leave and get out. It's over."

"Kikyo is was always over. Like you never did the same thing, but the difference between you and me is I only cheated with one person and love her; while you cheat on countless men and don't love any of them.

Kikyo started to throw anything she get her hands on at the two lovers. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand running together out of the apartment to Kagome's. They were now in her apartment.

"Your not hurt.?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm fine."Kagome said.

"I couldn't have the one I love being hurt."

"You love me Inuyasha .You don't think of me just as the girl you made love in the bathroom."Kagome asked.

"No, I don't. I love you and I will never cheat on you."Replied inuyasha.

"Now , how about we go to my bathroom and do it all over again."Kagome said.

" That is a wonderful I idea my love."

"This time your going to be begging me", Kagome told him.

"Oh, am I ." Inuyasha said.

"Yes ,you are"Kagome said.

"We'll see about that. "Inuyasha said then caught her up in a kiss and carrying her to /a bathroom where they would not be interrupted by a slut like Kikyo.


End file.
